Back to Life
by Missy Mack 1
Summary: Thank you to Allison Mae from the Facebook group Danny Phantom Fan Club for helping me out with this story! Danny Fenton died one-hundred years ago. When he checks out the ghost portal in his home (his distant nephew Jack and his family live here), he gets shocked by the portal and he comes back to life halfway
1. The Portal

Inside the attic of an old home we find a ghost lounging around. The ghost is a boy who's physical appearance appears to be about 14 years old. He has glowing green eyes and messy, snowy white hair. His jumpsuit has a white D logo with a p inside It, and his gloves, boots, and collar are white. The rest of his jumpsuit is black. This ghost boy is known as Danny, Danny Phantom. Poor Danny does not remember much about his past life, just that he was 14 when he died, killed by Tuberculosis, and died 100 years ago.

Danny has lived in the Fentons' home for 100 years, this is because Danny died here and his spirit is bound to the property, he can never leave the property. Jack Fenton is actually Danny's great, great nephew. Danny's last name is also Fenton. This is because Danny's sister Jessica wanted to give her son her last name, Danny recalled as he remembered his sister scolding her son when they came to visit their parents. Danny would watch all activities that occurred in the house by turning invisible.

Danny lives in the attic of the home because he does not want to scare Jack's family in case any of them walked in on Danny hanging out in his old room. Danny kept good tabs on the Fenton family. Jack has a wife named Maddie and they share a seventeen year old daughter, Jazz "Jasmine" Fenton. He has watched the many generations of his family grow up in this home.

Lately the Fentons have been working on a ghost portal. Being the curious type he is, Danny just had to be there when they turned the portal on. Being invisible, he watched from the ceiling of the lab with anticipation. When Jack and Maddy plugged the portal in, it gave out a few sparks but nothing happened. Jack and Maddie had such gloom faces as they walked up the stairs and out of the lab.

Danny decided to check out the inside of the portal, he can't die anyways since he is already dead. As Danny walked inside the portal, he kept a hand along the wall to help guide him. Danny then felt a part of the wall push in. He lifted his hand and was about to laugh at the fact that the "on" button was inside the portal, but he did not get the chance to laugh as his body was engulfed in painful electricity and his vision became black.


	2. Getting to Know You and Realizations

"Mads quick! Come down here!"

Jack! What is all the commo-Oh my goodness! How did he get down here?!"

"Are you alright young man?". Danny awoke to someone gently shaking his shoulder

He silently said to himself "what is that weird thumping in chest?"

"Wha-? What happened?" said Danny as he looked up to see where the voice came from

Danny just barely stopped himself from gasping as he recognized who the voice belonged to. His distant nephew Jack Fenton

"Well I came down here to work on some of my inventions when I found you passed out on the floor. How did you end up down here anyways?" said Jack with a puzzled expression on his face.

"I-I don't know" Danny then sat up and proceeded to sit up and rub the back of his head when he noticed there was no sleeve on his arm. "that's odd" Danny though to himself

"Do you know your parents phone number? I'm going to call them and tell them you are ok" said Jack

Ignoring the puzzling question of what Jack meant by "calling" his parents, Danny quickly shouted "No! You can't"

'Why not?" Said Jack with confusion lacing his voice

Danny need an excuse and quick. He decided to tell them part of the truth. "Because they're dead"

Maddy gasped.

"Oh you poor thing! I'm so sorry to hear that" Maddy said with sympathy in her voice

"Thank you"

"Well why don't you rest in the guest bedroom while we decide how to deal with this situation" said Maddy with motherly care

Danny quickly added "that's really not necessary"

Maddy then took on a more serious, yet sweet and gentle tone "We are not going to let you go back out on the streets by yourself. Especially after finding you passed out"

"Fine" grumbled a grumpy Danny

Maddie and Jack then proceeded to help lead a dizzy Danny up the stairs to the main floor, then up another set of stairs to the second floor. Maddie and Jack then led him to the guest bedroom and guided him to the bed

"Jazz! Could you please come watch over this young boy in the guest bedroom? We found him passed out in the lab on the floor. The poor thing has no family"

"Awwh. That's so sad. I'm coming right now" said Jazz as she proceeded to make her way down the hallway

"By the way, what is your name young lad?" said Jack with curiosity

"Danny" Danny responded with

"Well Danny, me and Jack are going to talk things over while our daughter Jazz looks after you" Explained Maddie as she gestured to the teenage girl standing in the doorway

"Hi, I am Jazz. Nice to meet you"

"Danny" responded Danny

"Well, we'll leave you two alone so you can get to know each other. Bye!" said Maddie. Maddie and Jack then proceeded to exit the room.

"Oh my! You appear to have a cut on your head. Let me quickly wipe that off for you and put a band-aid on it"

Jazz was already had already left the room to get a cloth and medical supplies before Danny even had the chance to protest.

Danny wiped the wet spot on his head where he assumed the cut was, then he brought his hand to his face to look at the wet substance on it. He stared at his hand in shock. The substance on his hands was not green colour of ectoplasm he was used to. It was red. Like blood. He rushed to the mirror in the room to confirm if is suspicions were true. He stared at the mirror in shock. His hair was black and his eyes were blue, just how he looked before he died. He was human again. He stood there with his mouth wide open in shock, when Jazz suddenly walked into the room

"Danny what are you doing out of bed?! You're not well! Get back into bed! Jazzed instructed Danny as she went to him and led him back into the room.

Jack and Maddie all of a sudden bursted into the room with looks of pure joy on their faces

"Kids! We have some great news! Were adopting Danny!" declared Maddie with excitement

Danny and Jazz could only stare at Maddie and Jack with pure looks of shock written all over their faces


	3. Settling In and The Mall

"I-I'm getting adopted?" Danny managed to stutter up

"Yep!" said Jack with a gleeful tone. "Meet your new brother Jazzy-pants!"

Things just kept getting stranger for Danny

Over the next few days, the Fenton family was busy getting Danny settled into his "new" home. They brought him out shopping for new clothes and things for his room. Danny found the mall to be an amazing place. He was not used to so many stores being in one building, let alone getting from one store to another without having to go outside. The mall was a very noisy place. There were so many people talking and he found it strange that people listened to music while they shopped. The music had certainly changed a lot over the years! Though it was quite different from what he was used to, he found the music to be quite good and he bought himself a few CDs and an ipod.

Danny found a few clothes he liked at the mall and gave them to his "parents" so they could purchase it for him. He picked out a few white shirts that had red rims at the bottom of the shirt and the sleeves, with a red oval in the middle. He also picked out a pair of red and white sneakers and picked up a few pairs of blue jeans. He found it so strange how people paid for there purchases these days. It is truly amazing that you can pay for goods with a plastic card. While at the mall, Danny chose a few space themed decorations and bedding for his room. He always had such a fascination with space. His "parents" had asked Danny what colour he wanted his and he said blue.

During the car ride home, Danny reflected back on the past few days. Things may have been gotten really strange and his life changing so fast, but he was loving his new life and was excited for what the future had in store for him.


	4. Danny's New Family

Danny was enjoying his new life. His passion for astronomy grew even bigger. While at the mall, Danny picked up some books on astronomy. He was so impressed by how much progress has been made about learning about space and he was amazed by the fact that man already made it to the moon.

Danny settled in nicely. Yeah sure his family was a little crazy, but they were loving and fun. Danny already knew his nephew Jack was a little eccentric, but he was even more shocked about just how goofy he was. Jack always managed to embarrass himself out in public. Some people just could not handle his out-going behavior. If Jack thinks he sees a ghost, he will shout "ghost!' out loud and shove through people to chase after the so-called ghost. Jack would sometimes leave quite a mess behind when he would chase after a "ghost". As much as he hated to admit it, Danny could understand why people were not a fan of Jack or thought he was crazy. Danny will be the first to admit it can be quite hard sometimes to not be embarrassed by Jack, sometimes impossible.

He really looked up to Jazz. She reminded him so much of his older sister Jessica. Both Jazz and Jessica were intelligent and caring people. Jazz would often come check up on Danny to see how well he was settling into his "new" home. Danny was often tempted to tell Jazz his secret, who he really was, his distant uncle, but Danny would tell himself "not yet, but one day. Now is just not the right time".

Danny was sitting on his bed pondering over his thoughts, when Maddie shouted up the stairs "please hurry downstairs and get your shoes and coat on"

"Ok. Where are we going?"

"We are going shopping for a new backpack and school supplies, then were going to the local high school Casper High and registering you for school. Sorry we did not tell you about this earlier honey. We just thought that we would let you get settled into your new home first before registering you for school, with all the big changes in your life in just a few days"

"I'm becoming more and more like a living teenager" Danny thought to himself


End file.
